


a humble date

by ryvrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Multi, Sam/Beth is background btw, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Chris go to Prom together as friends... or more than friends? They're still not 100% sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a humble date

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested from my [fanfiction tumblr](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com)! Feel free to follow me on there and request things. I also post things there that I don't post on here. [this soulmate au which got out of hand when i wrote it](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com/post/130048688002/please-climbing-class-shippers-hear-my-plea-i). I hope you guys enjoy!

“Stop fucking fidgeting, dude,” Josh said without looking up. He was messing with the boutineer he’d gotten earlier that day. Chris shifted a bit again and nearly got stabbed in the chest for the movement. He must have made a sound when the needle barely pricked him, because Josh snickered. “I told you! Don’t-- there. Done.”

“I didn’t even get you one,” Chris mumbled. It sounded almost apologetic. He sucked at this whole Prom thing. It was their Senior year, and this was the first time he actually decided to go. Last years Prom he’d been too bummed he didn’t have a date. This year, however, he and Josh had decided to go together. Well… _decided_ isn’t exactly the right word. Josh had point blank asked him to be his date to Senior Prom, and Chris had said yes without even having to think about it. 

“Figured,” Josh replied and produced another one. He handed it to Chris with a smirk. “Got one for myself, since I knew you’d forget.” 

“You didn’t know I’d forget,” Chris said loudly to defend himself. Josh just shot him a look. 

“I’ve known you since third grade, dude,” he replied. “I fucking knew you wouldn’t think to get me one.” 

Chris didn’t argue further. Josh was right. They both knew each other well enough to guess what the other might do. He took the boutineer out of Josh’s hands and fumbled with it to pin it in place. He was extra careful this time, because he didn’t want to hurt Josh, but Josh wasn’t like Chris. He didn’t move once as he waited patiently for Chris to be done. “There,” he said once he was done. He took a step back to look Josh over. 

“We’re looking pretty good, huh?” Josh asked as he ran his hand over his own suit and jerked on it to smooth out any creases. Chris smiled and nodded in agreement. Josh, at least, looked amazing. Chris wasn’t so sure about himself. His suit didn’t fit as well as Josh’s did, mostly because he’d refused to go out and buy one. He’d just rented it instead, so it wasn’t made for him like Josh’s looked like. 

“Don’t agree with him,” came a voice from behind them. Chris and Josh turned to find Beth had appeared in the entry hall where they’d been for the last ten minutes. She looked good in her dress, and her arms were folded as she smirked at them both. “Josh’ll get a big head.” 

“Too late,” Hannah retorted as she appeared at her sister’s side. 

“Hey!” Josh said loudly in mock offense. “My head isn’t big, because it’s only the truth. I’m humble. I know I’m a fucking catch.” 

Beth and Hannah both snorted in unision. Chris just shook his head at the siblings’ antics. “Are you ready to go, my humble date?” he asked Josh. Josh grinned at him and winked. Josh held his arm out for Chris to take. It felt weird, but Chris looped his arm through his best friend’s and let him be tugged towards the front door. 

“Wait,” Melinda Washington called before anyone could leave. She hurried after them with a camera in her hand. “I have to take pictures! This is Josh’s last Prom, and yours too, Chris. Your parents wouldn’t forgive me if I didn’t snap some pre-date pictures for memories.” 

No one bothered to correct her that this wasn’t a date. It wasn’t a date, was it? Chris wasn’t sure. It’d started as a joke when they’d agreed to go together. It seemed to grow as each day passed. It didn’t feel like a joke anymore. It felt like something else now. Josh’s arm was tucked in close to Chris’ side, and Chris felt hyper aware of every point of contact between their bodies. “Sure,” he told Josh’s mom. “Let’s take some pictures.” 

“Selfies!” Beth crowed and she fished her own cell phone out of wherever she’d hidden it. Hannah rolled her eyes, but posed with her twin so they could squish their faces together to take a picture. Josh looked at Chris with a huge smile and Chris shook his head. 

“We’re not taking a selfie, bro,” he told him. Josh didn’t listen and got his own phone out. Chris didn’t have the heart to deny him again, so they squished together as Josh made a hilarious face. “Are you serious?” Chris muttered once they stepped away. Melinda Washington just looked on in amusement. “Did you really give me bunny ears, dude?” 

“It’s cute,” Josh told him. He stashed his phone in his pocket afterward. “I’m not deleting it, bro.” 

“Delete it,” Chris said anyway. Might as well try and make an effort to seem annoyed. He wasn’t-- not by a long shot. He kind of liked the photo. He was sure Josh would upload it onto social media later, and Chris would snag it then. Josh just stuck his tongue out at him and made no move to get rid of the picture. 

Hannah and Beth came over to stand on Josh’s other side. Arms were thrown around one another and everyone hugged in close. “Too bad Sam isn’t here yet,” Beth said with a pout. She’d agreed to go to Prom with Sam this year, though Chris wasn’t sure if it was the same kind of date as he and Josh were going as. Beth seemed excited and nervous all at once, a massive ball of energy and anxiety. Hannah had been teasing her earlier that night to _hide her crush_ better. 

“We’ll get more pictures at the shindig,” Josh said. 

“No one says that anymore,” Hannah teased. Josh just shrugged. 

“He does, apparently,” Chris pointed out. Beth rolled her eyes. 

“Of course you’d stick up for him,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It sounded like she had fond amusement hidden under the tone too though. Chris found he didn’t take offense to it because of that. He just quirked his lips up, and then there was no more time to talk before Melinda began her photo session. It took twenty minutes before she was satisfied, and then it started up again because Sam had arrived. 

“No, no,” Melinda said and waved the others away. “Now just Beth and Sam! It was hard to accept at first, but you two are such a cute couple.” 

Both Beth and Sam’s faces turned bright red, though neither tried to correct the Washington’s mother. Beth and Sam posed together for another ten minutes before Josh started to loudly complain. He was getting antsy and wanted to go already. “Please tell me there’s not a limo waiting outside,” Chris mumbled into his ear as they all moved towards the front door. He had to lean close to speak because everyone else was speaking too loud for him to say anything from a normal distance and be heard. Josh just smirked. 

“You’ll see,” he said. There was a fucking limo. Chris should have known they’d rent one for tonight. Chris sighed as they walked out. Josh’s hand came out to settle on Chris’ lower back. A flutter started up in his stomach, but the blond ignored it. Josh just wanted to guide him towards the limo. It didn’t mean anything. (Did it mean anything? Did he _want_ it to mean something?) There was enough room in the limo for everyone to spread out, but it seemed no one wanted to. Josh slid right up against Chris’ side, while Beth and Sam sat on the other side nestled close. Hannah threw herself next to her brother and loudly complained about being the “ _fifth wheel_ ” for most of the ride. 

“It’s probably gonna be boring,” Chris grumbled when they were almost there. He hated the whole dance thing. Girls never paid him much attention, mostly because he was too awkward to approach them himself. He hung out with Josh the entire time. Sometime in Sophomore year they’d said _fuck dances_ and just stuck with parties. Parties were better. There was booze, games, and friends gathered around to talk and fight most of the night. It was fun. Much, much better than school sanctioned dances. 

“We’ll make it interesting,” Josh said and there was something warm and promising in those words, but Chris couldn’t figure out just what it was. He followed Josh like a lost puppy as they entered the place. Chris was right. It was pretty boring, but not as bad as he’d thought. He had Josh by his side the entire night, and they’d even thrown cares to the wind and danced together a few times. It was always fun hanging around Josh-- especially when it was mostly just the two of them-- because Josh knew what Chris liked and made sure he was having fun. Chris was the same way with Josh, though, so it was a normal thing between them. They were always looking out for the other. 

“You two are cute!” Jess said later that night. They’d finally gone to find the table where the rest of their friends were. Sam was seated atop Beth’s lap, who looked pleased with the situation. Hannah was still out on the dance floor with some guy she knew from her Calculus class. Emily and Mike had cups of punch in their hands, and their voices were low as they talked to one another. The only person beside Jess who was paying attention was Matt right next to her. Ashley had disappeared a little after they’d gotten to the table, saying she needed to get another cup of punch, and had taken Matt’s cup with her to refill it for him. 

“What do you mean?” Chris asked. He had a feeling he already knew what she was getting at. He chanced a glance at Josh, but he just had a curious look on his face as well. 

Jess rolled her eyes. “As a couple!” she replied a little louder. Maybe she thought the music was preventing Chris from understanding her. Something in Chris’ stomach swooped and rolled, but he ignored it. Jess beamed and looked between them. “I was wondering when you two would get your shit together!” 

Josh laughed. “Did we get our shit together?” Jess furrowed her brows in confusion. “I don’t think we’re gonna ever get our shit together.” 

“Yeah,” Chris agreed. “It’s not really our style.” 

Jess looked between the both of them and frowned. “Isn’t this your first date?” 

Chris looked at Josh, who turned to peer back at him. There was a question that hung in the air between them, a question they hadn’t bothered to ask aloud yet. Chris… well, Chris had thought when they first set up this that it was a joke. They were going as “bros” and it was a friend date, kind of like how girls do sometimes. Chris had thought that was what he wanted, but… it was kind of nice. Josh had been right by his side through the whole night, and their arms were looped together whenever one wanted to walk somewhere and needed to tug the other along. Josh had taken up putting his hand on Chris’ lower back and didn’t seem to think anything of it. It was… Chris liked it. He found he’d like it more if it was a normal, everyday occurrence. 

“Is it a date?” he asked Josh. He could see Jess look at Matt from the corner of his eye, probably in confusion, but he ignored it. He was too transfixed by the thoughtful look on Josh’s. 

“Do you want it to be one?” Josh queried back. It seemed he wanted Chris’ opinion before he said his own aloud. Chris didn’t have to think about his answer. He’d already figured out what he wanted. 

“Yeah,” he replied. Josh’s brows rose almost to his hairline as his eyes searched Chris’ own. “Yeah, I’d like that actually.” 

“Are we leaving the epic woods of _bromance_ to try _romance_ , Cochise? Is that what we’re talking about right now?” Josh’s lips were starting to spread into a smile. Chris snorted and rolled his eyes. Trust Josh to say something like that and kill any sappy romantic mood. 

“If you want,” Chris said. “I want to,” he added just to make sure Josh knew. 

Josh’s eyes darted to Chris’ lips and then back up to his eyes again. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Alright, Cochise, that’s what I want too.” 

“So we’re on the same page,” Chris stated. He probably should have phrased it more like a question, but he was sure he already knew the answer. Josh snickered. 

“Yeah,” he said. “We’re on the same page.” 

“Did you just…” Jess’s voice interrupted their little moment. They both turned to look at her. “Did you just seriously ask each other out right _now_? I thought you were already--” 

Matt placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Let it go,” he told her. “I don’t think we’ll ever understand their dynamic.” 

“Thanks, man,” Josh replied with a grin. Matt quirked a brow at him and shook his head in amusement. That was about the time Mike and Emily seemed to realize the whole group was still at the table. 

“When did you guys get here?” Emily asked. 

“Don’t sound too excited to see us, Em,” Josh said with a smile. “I know we’re your favorite group of people.” He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a silver flask. “So, who wants to bet I can spike the punch?” 

Chris snatched the thing out of Josh’s hands before it could go any further. “No way, dude. You owe me a slow dance before we get kicked out.” Josh made a whining sound in protest, but Chris had already snagged his hand and dragged him to his feet. “Come on. Let’s go see if we can request a ridiculous one to be _our song_.” 

“If it’s not _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion, then I’m not dancing to it, dude.” 

“That’s not going to be our song.” 

“You have horrible taste in music.” 

“You’re one to talk, Josh. If I have to hear Fergie one more time--” Josh cut him off with a kiss before he could get any more out. That was just as good as teasing him about his musical taste, so Chris let it slide.


End file.
